Prior arts have employed the use of electric motor for various applications in industries such as transportation, manufacturing, construction, and in every other industry employing the similar use.
Electric motor in the prior arts, specifically electro-magnetically driven devices have been expensive, heavyweight, complex, and easily fatigued. There are also prior arts where the conventional reciprocating internal combustion engines employed as the electric motor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,372 unveiled electric motors having rotors eccentrically driven by linearly reciprocating members that are powered by superconducting electromagnets, and in particular to those in which the electromagnets are solenoids that are cooled cryogenically.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,579,722 B1 unveiled an electric engine having a torque bearing crankshaft that rotates in 90 degree increments to align and fire the pistons ninety degree apart where only one piston fires at a time and uses the energy from the next piston fired to return to its resting position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,058 unveiled an electro-magnetic reciprocating engine and method for converting an internal combustion engine to an electro-magnetic reciprocating engine wherein the cylinders are replaced with non-ferromagnetic material and pistons reciprocally disposed therein are replaced with permanent magnet pistons.
These prior art disclosures fail to address the issues of cost, portability, and efficiency of their power transmission units. The inventor is henceforth determined to address these problems with the present invention of a driven device for power transmission, wherein the device is simplistically structured and allows for an efficient, lightweight and an effective electrically powered reciprocating motor for various applications.